Doom: Fiery Death
by Lord Aegyr the Forlorn
Summary: When Daenerys runs from Dothraki, she finds a strange cave with even stranger being inside. Can this man and his enigmatic, seemingly divine companion be end to all her troubles ? Prepare for RIP AND TEAR ! Rated T for gore, blood and utter massacre because Doom Slayer
1. A Strange Warrior

**Chapter 1**

**A Strange Warrior**

**Daenerys**

Daenerys stood next to the Drogon." Come on, my child. Take us home, back to Meereen. Please!" she pleaded the great dragon. He, however, did not obey.

Suddenly, she heard galloping. A thunder of horse hoofes, striking the earth.

Daenerys quickly understood what it meant. Dothraki _khalasar._ Chills went down her spine. „Drogon, my child, please, quickly! „Desperation was starting to be heard in her voice. And then, Drogon spreaded his wings and flew. Without her.

Daenerys felt tears drop from her eyes. But she quickly regained her composure. She was a Queen of Dragon´s Bay and the rightful heir of the Seven Kingdoms, not some little girl that lived on streets of the Free Cities with her brother. Not anymore. And so she did done thing every reasonable being would do in her situation: she started to run.

Dust was flying beneath her legs as she was running for her life. She was not going to be raped by some raider. Never. She ran and ran and ran.

Suddenly she saw a giant rock. As she was nearing it, she saw that it was not a rock, but a cave. She ran to it as fast as her legs could take her. Finally, she was standing before it. The rock was truly humongous, with a great…. door? She never heard that there was a building in Dothraki Sea, except Vaes Dothrak, of course. She touched it to make sure it wasnt hallucination.

Suddenly, a vision flashed through her mind.

In swift series, flashing through her brain, there were scenes: a man (at least she assumed it was a man) in green armour was fighting strange nightmarish creatures. Flash, a man in battered steel like armour was fighting a titanic monster with just a sword and a strange metal device, shooting blue projectiles. A flash, and the creature was lying dead, in several pieces. The man stood there, she couldnt see his face, and was slaughtering fleeing creatures, all the while seemingly cackling. Then darkness and words in bright red colour appeared: „_**Your saviour lies beyond the gate „**_.

Daenerys opened her eyes. She was touching the gate and, thankfully, still standing. Her head was burning but she still had those words before her eyes, like if somebody burned them in there. But she regained her hope, even if weak one. Suddenly, she heard muffled hooves.

„ _Dothraki „ _she thought. And so she quickly stretched every string in her small muscles and pulled. Gate opened with rusty creek. She slipped through and closed the gate. She turned and wanted to breath out.

What she saw around her held that breath in her lungs.

There were mosaics on the walls, but what she saw on them made her stomach turn. Terrifying monsters were doing unspeakable things to people. There were also burning scriptures under the images in some unknown language. It was like a scene from hell. Was it this place where she was supposed to find help?!

Daenerys shook her head. She survived Viserys and Duur´s blood ritual. Some images will not scare her, no matter how horrific they were. With new found courage, she continued on.

Unfortunately, she didnt count how hot it will be here. Yes, she was bathing in burning water, but this starting to be too much even for her. She felt like if her skin was burning to ash. What if she will not make it? What if-

Dany clenched her teeth and fists. No, after she got this far, shell not go back to be raped by the Dothraki. And so she continued on, deeper through the passage. Suddenly, the burning slowly stopped.

Daenerys nearly fell back from surprise. She was slowly adapting to the heat and then it stopped. She started to suspense, that something or someone was toying with her. Nevertheless, she continued on.

She didnt know how long she was walking through the building, but it had to bet truly deep by now. Suddenly, she stopped. Before her was another gate. It was forged from the black steel. Above it was a black tablet, decorated by bones. But most surprising was, that she could understand what was written on the tablet. It sounded like this:

„_**Welcome stranger, but take heed**_

_**Dont wake the one who here sleeps**_

_**Death and annihilation he shall breed**_

_**If woken from his sleep „**_

Silver haired girl shuddered. If what the verses said was true, she was in potential danger. Nevertheless, she shrugged and pushed the door. If she could save herself or her nation, everything was going to help.

She found herself in a great chambre, with similar mosaics like in the passage. All over the floor were strange, circle like or ornaments, seemingly burning red. On the ceiling strange symbols. But what got her attention peaked up was in the middle of the chamber. A sarcophagus was lying there, inscribed with same burning letters as those outside. It was black as night and ugly as it too. Daenerys touched the lid.

It was white hot. Daenerys jumped from the sarcophagus with a pained scream. The tension was starting to become nearly physical.

Suddenly, the lid jumped off. Daenerys got the courage to look at what was inside.

A man only in his underwear was lying in the sarcophagus. His chest was broad and he was truly bulky. His muscles were looking like if they were made from steel. His face had brutish handsomeness in it, with a battle scar on his nose that was seemingly broken many times before. Daenerys was unsure whether to continue looking or not. He was also bound by chains on his legs and wrists.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes. Dany jumped. His eyes were of golden colour and were burning with cold anger. He started to move and started pulling with his chained hand. And he ripped the chain off. Targaryen girls eyes widened with terror. Man then ripped of the rest of his binds and jumped from coffin. He locked his gaze on the young girl, seemingly finally noticing her. He then turned on his heel and walked behind the coffin. Silver haired girl watched as he ripped the blanket from something. Her eyes widened when she saw the strange looking green armor the man wore in her vision. „_Gods, what is that man? „_she asked mentally. The man started to put on the armor. He started with boots and ended with helmet. His eyes were glistening when he touched the breastplate. When he ended, he walked towards the left wall. He touched the wall and seemingly hidden casket opened. Man reached in the casket and then froze. He was staring in the casket for several seconds.

Then he pulled a bone coloured sword, shining with blue colour. He was staring at the sword, then on casket.

Then on sword.

Then on casket.

And suddenly, he started shouting „_Gralug! Zaraguzug rag kurag! Hurgu rug gaz! Raaaaargh!" _he was shouting with anger and frustration and kicked a hole in the wall. „Uhm, can I help you with something?" asked Daenerys. Armored man seemingly calmed himself down and looked on Dany. He started to walk towards her. Young queen shuddered. The man stopped. He was half-head taller than her." Where. Are. My. Weapons?!„he said. I do not know, Ser" said Dany „What is your name?" she asked. The man was silent " _Ra Raluz re Narkaz „_he said.

„_**The Doom Slayer „**_thundered in Danys head.

**A/N Cliffhanger, boys and gals.**


	2. Meeting with The Angel

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting with The Angel**

**A/N Alright people, thanks for reviews and follows. I ducked up with the chapter copying, I understand your dislike of that. Now, prepare for the new Doom adventures. This will be a slaughterous chapter (huh, I invented a new word).**

Daenerys and her new companion walked out of Doom Slayers resting place. She shielded her eyes from the sudden light, Doom Slayer seemingly didnt mind it though. He was more focused on frowning on his sword. Daenerys didnt understand that, but she respected his secrets and left it alone… for now. She didnt want to make him angry, when they barely met.

Then they spotted a camp.

Daenerys froze. Dothraki truly wanted to get her, seemingly. She didnt expect though that they would wait for her. Doom Slayer tilted his head to her ,,_Krishak zur ragh, sura _? „. **,, You are chased, girly ?„ **thundered in her head. She nodded. She didnt think he could speak Common or any other language of this world. Doom Slayer nodded and started to walk towards the camp. Dany didnt understand why he thought he could take on the best cavalry fighters on his own, but she kept her mouth shut and walked with him.

Slayer walked to the camps guards. The two Dothraki were nearly asleep. He couldnt blame them. Even he felt the heat through his armour and on his skin through the argent energy cloaking. Nevertheless, they tried to kill the silver girl. He walked towards them. They finally noticed him. Shock was visible on their faces and then contempt. They drawn their swords and charged on him.

They never even touched him.

Doom Slayer grabbed their heads and slammed them together. Guards stopped struggling. Slayer threw them on the ground and stomped on their faces. Blood, bones and bits of brain matter splattered everywhere. Doom Slayer continued on without any sign of emotion. Daenerys shivered on the sight. This man, if he was a man, wasnt like Ser Barristan in any way.

Doom Slayer walked to the camp like if it belonged to him. Slaves and riders just stared at the green menace. Riders then grabbed their _arakh_s and charged at him. Slaves got out of the way.

Horselords ended up like their comrades at the entrance.

Doom Slayer grabbed one attackers sword and ripped it from his hand. He chuckled at the mans scared face. He then brought his sword on his head and cleaved it, ending at the chest. Then he swung the _arakh_ at another and chopped his hand off. Five others jumped at him, intending to bury him under their bodies. Slayer buried his stolen sword in one mans skull and slammed his fist in other mans face. He heard a crack. He then grabbed him by the leg and started swinging him around like a a flail. Dothraki were flying in every side of the camp. Grabbed man was nearly dead. Then a blade came from the side and ended his suffering. Doom Slayer dropped him and started using his fists. Blood and bits of brain matter were flying everywhere. Daenerys feeling like if she would puke.

Khal Moro was having quite a good day. He was riding with his _khalasar_ when the report of a beatiful silver haired moment came. He of course immediately ordered her chase. Then the scouts said she hid in a rock. That was strange, because he for first was certain that in this place of Dothraki Sea was no rock. He blamed his men that they were either drunk or had a hallucination. Then he heard commotion outside. He walked out of his tent and saw something from a nightmare. His mighty _khalasar_ was lying there, slaughtered in the most brutal ways possible. And then he saw who did it to them: a green giant covered in blood was standing there, joggling with three heads of his men. Slaves were nowhere to be found. Moro came back to his tent and took his _arakh_. He then came outside and shouted.

Doom Slayer was trying to find some fun after he massacred girls chasers. He suddenly got an idea. Green armored man grabbed three Dothraki heads and started joggling. He did it for a minute, when he heard the shout. He threw the heads away, nearly hitting Daenerys.

A man was standing there, grim determination in his face and a sword in his hand. He shouted something, pointed at him with his sword and spat on the ground. Slayer grinned behind his helmet. This one wanted a fair duel. His choice of death.

Slayer unsheathed his sword and walked towards the warrior. Two fighters circled each other, Slayer carelessly throwing his sword to the air, Moro cautiously expecting some trick. Then they charged.

Moro swung at Slayers head. Unfortunately for him, his blade jumped off his helmet, while doing no harm. Slayer gave out a laugh, but didnt do any attack. Moro stabbed against the only place he thought was vulnerable: mans glass visor. He let out a furious cry while doing that. Then he found out, that couldnt move his blade. He looked before himself. The giant was holding his blade. Then he clenched his fist. Thre sword cracked. Pieces of iron fell to the ground. Moro threw away now useless sword and attacked with his fist. Suddenly, he felt something on his chest. Or more like, _in it_. He looked down. A green hand was protruding from his chest. Moro looked in the mans face. He didnt see anything. Former khal closed his, his last thoughts wishing the death to the beast that killed his men and wishes of fortune to his son, Rhogo. Then he saw nothing but darkness.

Slayer ripped his hand out of the warriors chest. He was brave, but being a hero wasnt best for health and long life. The girl came to him. She looked on the body for a while.

Doom Slayer then heard something. Or felt, that was better name for it. It was like-,, _Seraphim _„ he said and turned. The girl looked on him and raised her eyebrow. Then she looked where he was looking and froze.

There was nothing before them. Nothing moved, maybe some dust. But then he was there. One second there was nothing and then he was just standing there. A tall man, in grey robe with golden curly lines on it. The man had a hood, in which was nothing but darkness, even though Dany was trying her best to see his face. But what was most strange, he had that serene and powerful aura around himself, one that commanded her to silently stare in awe.

That feeling was completely broken when he chuckled.

,, Ah, Slayer. I didnt know you were awake „ he said with the voice of a kind grandfather. Slayer didnt respond. Man shrugged ,, Well, if youre going to be like that, I dont have to talk with you „ he looked on Dany ,, And who might you be, child ? „ he again asked with that voice. Dany managed to create a stone face ,, My name is Daenerys Targaryen, Stormborn, Breaker of Chains, Mother of Dragons, Queen of Dragons Bay and the rightful heir of Seven Kingdoms. And you? „ she asked with her best commanding voice. Man again chuckled ,, Quite a lot of titles you have there. As for my name…" man thought for a while ,, Names have power, girl. Mine has a lot of power, and so Ill be known as Seraphim or Seraph, if you will „ Dany knew that she wouldnt get anything else from him, and so she led the dialogue on another theme,, You know the , Slayer , ? „ Man nodded ,, For a very long time, yes. But tell me child, you know why he was awaken here? „ he asked. ,, To help me ? „ she asked. Man shook his head ,, No, my dear, Im afraid. You see, this world is in great danger. Thats why I took from where he was supposed to be „. ,, _Rzhag gir, Seraphim _? „ asked Slayer, with steel in his voice. Man shot him an annoyed glare ,, _Shur zag, Narez „ _Slayer clenched his fists, but didnt say anything. Man then again looked on Daenerys ,, You see, child, there are things on this world that are need to be ridden of to save it. If not, world as you know it will be destroyed. Thats why hes here: to make them feel fear and crush. Thats what Slayer is best at „ Dany didnt like what he was talking about ,, What are those , things , ? „. Man shook his head ,, They have no name as far as I know. But theyre known as , the Others , or , White Walkers , „ said the man. ,, What theyll do if they arent stopped ? And how can I trust you theyre real ? „ she said, disbelivingly. Man sighed ,, I knew you wouldnt trust. Here we go then „ he said. Daenerys didnt have time to react as he touched her forehead. She saw white light and what was next froze her.

She was standing on a great white plain. There were ruined walls around her, reinforced with ice. Before her was a great iron chair mad out of- ,, Iron Throne „ she said, longingly. But when she saw what was sitting on it, she nearly screamed.

The being on the Iron Throne, her birthright, was terrifying. The being was tall, gaunt and pale, clad in mirror like armour. From its forehead came icy thorns, roughly looking like crown. But what rerrified her most were its eyes. They were cold and piercing, with no emotion. Around the throne were similar beings, but without the thorns. Flash of wite light, and she saw an infant child before the throne. The crowned being was standing before the child, with ice knife in its hand. The being looked on the child, put its knife on his throat and cut. From the altar before them then came a giant, made out of flesh and ice, ice crown in its hair. Flash, and she was standing once again in the Dothraki Sea.

,, Do you finally believe me ? „ asked the man. ,, Y-yes „ she said, stuttering. Man nodded ,, The entire world will look like this, if you, Slayer and another will not put a stop to this „ Daenerys stared at him ,, Me ? Why me ? And whos that , another , ? „ she asked. Man laughed ,, Fire always beats ice, girl. And for that another one …. „ he looked in distance ,, Youll know when youll meet him. But now „ he looked on Slayer ,, _Shirag sura gra sharag uzgrim_ „ ,, _Uz gru _? „ Slayer asked. ,, _Ash rag sura sarg, ush nazg _„ he said. He again looked on Daenerys ,, Hell take you to your city. But now, I fear someone will wakeup soon „ he said, looking on the tent from where the man who fought Doom Slayer came.

He was right.

A crying could be heard from there. Sound that Daenerys thought she would never hear. She widened her eyes and looked on the tent. ,, Now, if youll excuse me …. „ said the man. Suddenly, he just wasnt there.

And left Dany, Doom Slayer with a baby.

**A/N Another cliffy, boys and gals. Rate ´n´ Review.**


	3. Long Way Home

**Chapter 3**

**Long Way Home**

**A/N Apologies people for the long delay. I had to do a lot of school stuff and so on. Prepare for a bit calmer chapter (you heard damn right. Calm and Doom Slayer (Pffft-BWAHHAHAHA)). Anyway, enjoy.**

Dany was staring at the baby in her arms. She never got to hold one, so she enjoyed it. The strangest, why did this , Seraphim , give her the baby? It surely wasnt just from the kindness of heart. But if she could get a baby now…of course, Rhaego would always be on her mind and memories, but she had go on. She got a second chance and shell not waste it.

Doom Slayer was in that same moment searching the camp for possible medications and food. He didnt need it, on this world he was practically unkillable and he didnt feel hunger or thirst for a long time, but silver girl might need it. And the baby, that Seraphim was so kind to throw in his arms. The question he was pondering though the most was, to what purpose he was send on this world. It clearly wasnt to just protect the girly, otherwise Seraphim wouldnt land him here. He mentally cursed him and continued searching.

After a while, he found the food, water and medicine. He then came back to Dany. She was silently singing to the baby.

_**,, Ash herzu, sura**_ ? „ he asked. ,, **Any problem, girly ? „** thundered in Danys head. She shook her silver head. Doom Slayer nodded. Now, how should they get to this , South-East City , that Seraphim mentioned ? Obviously, the girl knew the way, but Slayer was more worried on how long it would take to get there with a baby. Yes, Slayer was worried, after an extremely long time that is. How much it would také, how long and how would they get in the- wait a minute…..an idea appeared in the Slayers head.

_**,,Ash zag harkaz, sura „**_ he said. **,, Climb on my back, girly „ **stormed in Danys head. She tilted her head to the side, confused. Doom Slayer sighed. He gestured on her, his back and the baby to his arms. Daenerys seemingly understood, but wasnt sure if she should give him her son. **,,**_** Urzag nish, sura. Erge zar ushrig deme „ **_sighed Doom Slayer. **,, Come on, gal. Well get there much quicker like this „ **stormed in Danys head. She shook her head and pointed on the sky. Doom Slayer looked there and his eyes widened.

A humongous beast was flying towards them, black as night, with wings like those of bat. Its head was like a medium sized stone and ugly looking as well. It landed before them.

Slayer immediately reached for his sword, but Dany stayed his hand. ,, Drogon ! „ she shouted. But Slayer had enough of this. He had a quest before him and some overgrown lizard wont stop him.

He immediately grabbed Daenerys, put her on his back, got the baby in his arms and started running. Drogon was looking on them, completely baffled. Then he roared, spread his wings and flew behind them .

It was truly a sight to behold. A green armored warrior was running with a screaming woman on his back, crying baby in his arms and a roaring dragon in hot pursuit behind them.

Dany was beyond anger now. How _dare _this man hold her like this?! Shes a queen, not a whore someone could run with. And it was starting to be uncomfortable as well, because Doom Slayer was holding her arms together with a steel grip. And the baby was crying too. She was desperate now. Why this man was running from Drogon?!

Then she realized that he most probably never saw a dragon and thought he was dangerous. She understood that, but why should he hold her like that?! She started screaming even more.

Doom Slayer was doing everything in his power to not throw the screeching brat on the ground. Both the girl and the baby. He couldnt do the former, Seraphim told him that. But the baby…. no, the girl would be angrier. And the damned overgrown lizard was still chasing them. It sure was stubborn. And so he continued running. Maybe it would give up eventually.

Drogon was feeling ashamed for what he did. He flew away from the mother when she needed him the most. The freedom he felt was too overwhelming, that was why. But he found her again. She called him. He thought everything was to be alright.

But then the Green Man came and took her. He was smelling of blood and suppressed hate and bloody anger. He took the mother and ran with her. They were running for a while now. Why wasnt he stopping already?! Drogon didnt want to use the flames on him, because he had the mother. She was screaming, calling him… and he couldnt help her.

They were running for a while now. Several days it had to be. The two people with one not-so-human and a dragon in hot trail behind them were starting to be tired. Except the Doom Slayer, of course. For him, being tired was literally impossible. He was doing only a few breaks for the baby feeding and the breaks for basic human needs. And only when they didnt see the lizard. Slayer couldnt afford to lose them now.

Dany was extremely tired. It was several days and her arms _hurt._ At least the baby was sleeping and Drogon above the them was not roaring anymore. She could still se his shadow above them, though. Or maybe it was hallucinations. Either way, they were running for an extremely long time now. She hoped they would get to Meereen soon.

Another few days and they were seeing villages cities more and. Civilisation was in sight then and possibly Meereen. Thank any god who was listening for that while, Daenerys thought. She would hopefully see her home soon.

Slayer passed a few vilages and stole several provisions. Thankfully, they managed to lose the lizard. And if not and it found the villages, well… it wasnt his problem. But they still didnt see the ci-oh.

Before them were huge walls, presumably belonging to the city. Dany looked from behind the Slayers helmet. She gave out a raspy happy squeal. They finally arrived to Meereen. If she could jump with happiness, she would.

Hazrak the guard was on his regular watch. He was truly bored. And then he saw the Slayer and – his eyes widened. Was that the queen on the armored mans back?! He also had some baby in his arms, but he didnt care about that.

,, OPEN THE GATE!" shouted Hazrak. The large gate opened and the warrior ran through it so fast, he conjured a small dust storm. Hazrak thought he saw everything now.

Ser Barristan , the Bold , Selmy, Lord Commander of the Queensguard, was on his regular patrol. He didnt get any news about his Queens situation and he was starting to be worried. And suddenly, Red Lamb run to him.

,, Lord Commander, you have to see this! „ he said exhausted. Selmy rised his eyebrow ,, And what, pray tell, it is, lad ? „ he asked. Red Lamb shook his head ,, No time. Come with me. „ He started running again. Old warrior sighed and ran behind the young fresh knight, his knees loudly protesting.

There was a large crowd before the gate. Red Lamb and Ser Barristan managed to get through it. What they saw before them, though, took their breath away.

A strangely armored warrior was standing there, with one hand holding a baby. They werent focusing on that though. They were more interested in the person behind on his back.

Queen of Dragons Bay was trying her best to stay awake and smiling. She had large circles of tiredness under her eyes. The man was holdning her hands with his hand around his neck. That infuriated Ser Barristan. He reached for his sword, as did the Red Lamb.

But Queen seemingly finally noticed them ,, My…knights…" She said with a raspy voice. ,, My Queen, shall we kill that man ?" Asked Ser Barristan. Dany shook her head weakly ,, No…hell give me to you. „ She whispered something in the green armored man. He carefully put the baby in her arms and offered her to Ser Barristan. He carefully took her. ,, Dont hurt him „ she whispered, fondling the little baby. Selm nodded ,, Take this man to the baths. Then bring him to me. „ He ordered to the Red Lamb.

Young knight nodded.

,, Wait….for a moment. „ Said Daenerys. ,, He doesnt know our language. „ Red Lamb stopped ,, What?! „ he asked. Dany shook her head ,, Just… bring him to the baths and show him where hell live. Then bring to the throne room. I want to speak with him. „ She said. And fell asleep. Barristan nodded and then looked on the Red Lamb ,, You heard your Queen. Go and help this man. „ He ordered. Red Lamb nodded.

Doom Slayer wasnt sure what to do now . He was guided into the baths and given the room. Then a girl came. He didnt understand her and shook his head to whatever he asked him. Then he took of his armor. He looked in the mirror. His face was looking truly brutish, together with his spiky blond hair.

Then he sunk in the hot tub and gave out a sight of relief. It was millennia since he took a bath. He enjoyed the moment, not even noticing he fell asleep.

**A/N Well guys, I hope you enjoyed it. Youll have to wait for a while for a new one. Goodbye now ) Woops from existence ).**


End file.
